Frutal
by Ono-sugg
Summary: La pregunta que me hago, después de ver las agujas del reloj pasar y mis días perder: ¿cuanto tiempo somos capaces de esperar a alguien?
1. Prólogo

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; sin embargo la trama de esta historia es mía.**

**De regreso por las viejas paginas, traigo una nueva historia; mi forma de celebrar que tengo avatar nuevo. ¡GRACIAS PALOMA!**

* * *

**Frutal**

(Prologó)

Esa noche la tierra y el aire estaban muy húmedos, llovía sutilmente en aquella región del bosque. El cielo estaba completamente nublado, y reflejaba su gris en los blancos ojos de Neji Hyuga; quien no bajaba su mirar, escondido en aquella taberna oscura. Las gotas eran pequeñas, pero su caída muy densas. A las tres de la madrugada ya corría una brisa fresca; y él con su cuerpo mojado, comenzaba a sentir frío. En ese momento lo que más deseaba era regresar a su amada aldea, llegar a casa y obtener calor; descansar de aquella terrible misión y recuperar todo lo que tanto estaba extrañando.

Llevaba cinco años completos lejos de su aldea, fuera de casa y amigos. Su cuerpo añoraba volver tocar la tierra donde creció, dar noticias de su victoria y triunfo. Él estaba vivo, había logrado vencer su objetivo; y glorioso quería llegar a casa.

Suspiró pesadamente, tendría que quedarse allí, y perder una noche más; era peligroso viajar con aquella tormenta, que de lejos se veía bella pero cerca se tornaba peligrosa. Se acomodó para descansar por última vez en el suelo; mirando siempre afuera, abierto a los sonidos de la naturaleza que acallaran los de su mente.

Recordaba entonces su último día en la aldea; cinco años atrás. Una mañana cotidiana, con un sol atrapado en nubes y mucha gente caminado por las calles…

"… _su respiración era pausada, tratando de normalizar su ritmo cardiaco. Llevaba mucho tiempo entrenando, y era hora de un descanso. Se sentó al pie de un árbol, y bebió de la botella que traía en su mochila. Cerró sus ojos para concentrar la mente y traer tranquilidad a sus pensamientos, pero se le hizo difícil al notar como a gritos abiertos de distancia, alguien lo llamaba. _

_Abrió sus ojos para verificar, lo que ya era cierto para él. Tenten estaba de pie frente a sus ojos, observándolo con cierta curiosidad. La mirada de la chica estaba algo brillante, y su sonrisa iluminaba su cara; por sus gestos Neji sabía que ella tramaba algo._

_-¿Descansando Neji?- preguntó algo incrédula de lo que veía. _

_Sin dirigirle la palabra, el chico se puso de pie. La observó distante, de arriba a bajo, como si buscara aquello que la hacia ver distinta ese día. Mientras la chica inclinaba la cabeza, dudosa de los gestos que él hacía._

_-¿Vamos a caminar?- preguntó Tenten, con aquella simpatía propia de ella…"_

_

* * *

_

**Esto es solo una migaja de, pero presenta mi historia. Espero que les guste y la disfruten, como yo disfruto de escribirla. Muchas gracias...**


	2. Peras

**Primero quiero pedir disculpas por un error de tipeo en el prologo, donde dice: "Recordaba entonces su último día en la aldea" son sus últimos días... y esto es muy importante para continuar. **

* * *

Esa tarde, resultaba ser tranquila, en lo alto de los árboles se escuchaba un cantar suave entre las aves, y en la laguna de los jardines los peces parecían flotar bajo el agua. Disfrutando de aquel calido día, Hiashi Hyuga y su sobrino, Neji, tomaban un té verde bajo la sobra de la galería.

El mayor, dio un suspiró al aire, estaba seguro que lo que su sobrino decía no podía ser una mala broma. Mientras que por su parte, Neji se relajaba, había pasado lo peor. Volvieron a tomar sus tazas, antes de continuar aquella dura conversación.

Esa mañana, el más joven, había recibido una noticia bastante estremecedora. Sus actos habían tenido consecuencias, y las consecuencias le marcarían un nuevo estilo de vida. Asumir todo tan solo en unas horas le había resultado bastante difícil, pero era lo suficientemente seguro como para saber que de urgencia debía comunicarle todo a su tío.

Esa misma tarde, aprovechó la tranquila situación para sentarse con él y hablar; pero a pesar de sus creencias, las cosas habían salido bien. En el instante en que estuvieron solos, largó la verdad cruda y desnuda; Tenten estaba embarazada, y Neji era le padre.

-Me esperaba algo así- mencionó Hiashi dejando al joven sorprendido- Pues, Neji, ya eres mayor; y no me preocupa, a pesar de todo demuestras poder para asumir tus errores-

El viejo dejó la taza de té sobre la mesita. El que su sobrino se hubiera anticipado a lo inevitable del ser humano, no lo convertía en un convicto; además, ya esperaba que Neji cometiera en error en su organizada vida, después de todo también es de ser humano el equivocarse.

-Hiashi-sama- llamó extrañado al escuchar dichas palabras.

-Yo me encargaré de hablar con los ancianos- pasaba por alto los llamados del joven- Pero no nos adelantemos, y lo tratemos con calma. ¿Ya sabes lo que quieres hacer?- inquirió naturalmente.

Esa pregunta fue el detonante de sus problemas mayores. Él estaba seguro que su trabajo era hacerse cargo de sus propios problemas; pero en verdad no quería. Aquella duda inundó repentinamente sus pensamientos, dejándolo estático, sin respuestas ni movimientos que le afirmaran a su tío; y por dentro se gritaba si en verdad quería hacerse cargo de esto.

-Neji- habló el mayor, notando aquel trance por el que su sobrino pasaba- Respeto tu decisión, cualquiera sea, se que eres capaz de tomar bien tu camino, pero creo que en este pozo hay dos, y solo juntos pueden salir. Si me preguntaras, yo hablaría con Tenten primero, antes de decidir. Ella ya es tu pareja, ¿verdad?- preguntón nuevamente, quedando sorprendido por la nueva actitud estoica que tenía el joven, y creyendo aquello como respuesta, dejó salir su primer regaño- Debo acepta que fuiste irresponsable-

Irresponsable, palabra inexistente en el diccionario de Neji. Definición inconclusa. Terminó desconocido. Nueva forma para nombrar su reciente fracaso. Aquella palabra estaba creando un hoyo muy profundo en su mente, y lo único que podía hacer era sentirse culpable por todo. Si tan solo hubiera sido resistente ante el alcohol y la lujuria, no estaría pasando por eso; y culpar a Tenten de todo era lo más fácil.

A la luz del sol, en un claro del bosque, Neji y Tenten se sentaban a resolver su asunto. Ella parecía muy feliz por la nueva, pero él se veía algo complicado. Mientras las manos de la chica acariciaban juguetonamente un pequeño gatito gris; él absorto pensaba en lo que su tío le había hecho preguntarse una y otra vez. La palabra irresponsable aun sonaba en su cabeza de tal modo que comenzaba a dolerle.

-He estado pensado mucho- dijo la chica dejando el animalito, sentándose cerca de él nuevamente- no sé que nombre ponerle. Siquiera sé si será hombre o mujer-

Reía sola de aquella torpe situación. Apenas tenía tres semanas de gestación y ella pensaba que nombre ponerle aquel bebé.

Nejí la observó molesto. Parecía no darse cuenta de lo grave que era tener un bebé tan jóvenes. Estaba ensimismada e ignorante; entre ellos no existía nada, más que un lazo de pecado. Parecía despreocupada, mientras él se retorcía en cuestiones.

-Tenten- la reprendió.

-Neji…- lo observó desconociendo aquel llamado de atención- ¿Qué somos ahora? ¿Amantes? ¿Novios? ¿Prometidos?... ¿Cómo quieres que te llame?-

Risueña le sonrió, pero los ojos de él daban miedo, estaban vacíos. Los labios de Neji tiritaban, negados a decir lo que en verdad pasaba por su cabeza. "_No quería tener hijos_". Y aquel silencio, muerto, frío y vació en sentimiento, le explicó a ella todo lo que en verdad necesitaba saber.

Estaba atemorizada, pero lo disimuló bien. En aquella postura sorprendida, ella volvió a reír, pero más suavecito. En el fondo de su corazón algo se había roto, y estaba desangrándose su herida; sin embargo no le daría el gusto de verla caer tan pronto. Se sacudió las manos, altanera, y le respondió la mirada con gracia.

-Ya lo sé Neji, yo… solo bromeaba contigo- fingió juguetona- No quiero que te hagas cargo de nada, soy una mujer muy fuerte y puedo con esto sola. Además cada uno tiene lo que buscaba, y siquiera nos queremos entre nosotros, fue todo un juego de alcohol esa noche.-

Se puso de pie, de manera firme. Si quería que sus palabras fueran creídas por parte de la perspicaz mente de Neji, sus movimientos cumplían un rol fundamental en su juego de actuación. Ignoraba el grado de sorpresa en su compañero, y hablaba naturalmente, esperando ella misma creerse sus propias palabras.

-Sé que no puedes estropear tu carrera ahora, aspiras a ser capitán del escuadrón; y en cierta forma esto también es lo que yo buscaba- reía nerviosa- Quiero ser madre, mucho más que ninja…-

Aquella última palabra sonó tan ligera y suave, que se esfumó en el silencio repentino que hubo entre los dos. Eso fue, en su corta vida, lo más duro que su boca dijo alguna vez. Si de niña soñó con convertirse en sannin, ahora soñaba con despertar de aquella temible pesadilla que parecía querer acabar con sus fantasías.

-Eso es lo que en verdad quería hablar contigo hoy- bajó la cabeza en un suspiro mudo, y volvió a levantar la mirada- tenía que decírtelo, después de que se lo comunicaras a tu familia. Ni mi bebé, y mucho menos yo, vamos a interrumpir tu vida. Dile al clan que no necesitamos ni queremos nada, y tampoco pediremos. Es más…- dijo sin pensar- me gustaría que mi hijo llevara mi nombre, así que el apellido Hyuga lo pasaré sin problema por alto-

En cuestión de segundos, un recuerdo muy lejano apareció en su mente. Su madre se encogía hacia una Tenten de seis años, para decirle con sonrisa: "_Algún día, podrás llevar el apellido de tu marido, pero mientras tanto, hija mía, serás solo Tenten_". Ya casi había olvidado sus riñas de nena, en las que peleaba por llevar el nombre de su padre, que por religión y creencia en su familia se le negaban. Ahora estaba desnuda de nombre, y desnudo dejaría a su bebé.

Él la notó insegura, aun sin comprender lo que le pasaba. Se levantó para acercarse a ella, pero la joven tomo distancia.

-No me mal entiendas- se tensionó rígidamente- pero en verdad eso solo fue un juego, no quiero algo contigo-

Sin retractarse de sus palabras, dio la vuelta y se marchó sin dudas. Seguramente iba a dolerle mucho esa noche, cuando sintiera al otro lado del colchón un vació oscuro y absorbente, pero eso ya lo sabía y estaría preparada para cuando el momento llegase. Por ahora, no iba a derramar lágrima alguna.

* * *

**Esta historia resuelve los enigmas de muchas que leo en la pagina. Han habido muchos nejiten, donde se explica (aveces demasiado explicito jeje) la forma en la que Tenten se queda embarazada; pero esta vez, yo quería pasarme eso por alto y llegar a la parte donde un bebé puede llegar a ser un PROBLEMA (el bebe o en este caso los Padres). **

**Bueno, acá encontré una inspiración para subir mi capitulo "Peras". Al igual que hice con mi viejo fic "Lilium" y sus capítulos de flores, esta saga llevará todos nombres de frutas, pero con la diferencia que el significado es algo que le doy yo de una forma más emocional. Por que frutas, porque frutal!??? (me preguntaron hace poco) Porque las cosas que nos pasan son frutos de nuestras acciones pasadas, y estos personajes van a encontrarse con muchos frutos maduros y pasados de estación a lo largo de mi historia. **

**Las preguntas que hagan, me encantan! Me emociona leer "dudas" sobre lo que pasará más adelante... o los por que?? de muchas cosas! ESO QUIERE DECIR QUE AL LEER LE PRESTAN ATENCIÓN ^^ y me alegra. Pero evitare contestar... porque normalmente mis respuestas aparecen al tiempo que todo avanza. **

**Espero que les guste... y que lo disfruten ^^ (como siempre digo: "tanto como yo de escribirlo").**

**_Rose-Sugg_**


	3. Uvas

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; sin embargo la trama de esta historia es mía.**

* * *

El cielo se oscurecía, las nubes tapaban el sol y poco a poco el aire se ponía más frío. Ese día había sido muy difícil, y para agravarlo estaba apunto de llover.

Neji caminaba de regreso a la mansión, escupiendo una y otra vez insultos dirigidos a su compañera; porque Tenten era terca e inmadura, poco razonaba y pensaba lo que decía. Sus puños se apretaban, y la rabia no lo dejaba pensar bien. Estaba muy molesto con la última actitud de ella; porque siquiera lo dejó opinar y responder sobre lo que él quería hacer. Sin preguntar, ni respetar los silencios, Tenten había tomado las decisiones sola y había actuado por encima de todo. Y lo que más le molestaba de esto, es que era él quien se vio vencido otra vez; se había quedado congelado ante la rápida actuación de ella.

Las primeras gotas cayeron sobre el suelo, y él miraba perdido como una a una oscurecían la tierra. En su mente se repetían las palabras de Tenten, las dudas de su tío y las escenas del mes pasado. Cerró los ojos para ver más claro todo lo que había sucedido, en estos últimos días.

_-¿Has visto a Tenten, Neji?- _la voz de Lee resonó como recuerdo- _Se ve, más linda que de costumbre-_

Sobre sus rodillas apoyó las palmas, sentía cosquillas sobre la piel de sus manos. Sintió alguien acercarse y al abrir nuevamente sus ojos, acertó al ver a su prima Hinata bajo el marco de su habitación.

Ella se dio permiso para entrar, y se ubicó a su lado, sentándose a la orilla de la cama. Con su mano derecha llevó un mechón de su cabello atrás de su oreja, algo nerviosa por hablar con él. Cuando lo había escuchado llegar a casa, lo notó algo rabioso, y no quería molestarlo; pero sabía que necesitaba de alguien con quien hablar y confesar lo que ambos ya tenía por sabido.

-Neji…-

-No quiero hablar Hianta- afligido respondió levantándose, y observando a los jardines, de codos a la ventana.

La joven no se retiró. El tiempo la había hecho más valiente y fuerte, y no se iba a dejar vencer por la frialdad. Sin insistir, esperaría paciente hasta que él cediera a platicar.

El silencio inundó el cuarto, y de fondo se escuchaba la melodía de la lluvia. El tiempo pasó muy lento, y los pocos segundos que corrían fueron aflojando aquel nudo que tenía en la garganta.

-Necesito pensar, y para eso pido estar solo-

-Lo sé- dijo la chica levantándose del lugar e imitando la postura de él- pero yo exijo algo de compañía-

Cuando sorprendido giró a verla, la chica respondió con una dulce sonrisa. La nombró algo impactado, haciendo que el nombre de su prima sonara como susurro perdido en el silencio.

Sin darse cuenta, su mente se despejaba al paso que hablaba con Hinata. Intentaba explicarle lo que creía sentir, y confesó detalle de aquella noche que Tenten se descubrió ante él. No había sido planeado, tampoco se improvisó, simplemente se dio la oportunidad.

Aquella noche, se reunieron en la casa de su amiga, pero parecía que ambos esperaron que Lee se fuera para mirarse y hablar. Sin embargo ninguno abrió su boca, ella solo se acercó con la seguridad que había dado el alcohol; y de la misma manera lo besó. Neji nunca había sentido a su compañera de esa forma, ni la tuvo tan cerca como para apreciar su piel y su perfil. Y ahora se preguntaba porque no tuvo el poder de detenerla, porque la sed de Tenten lo había dejado inconciente.

-Neji- le llamó su prima, para traerlo a la realidad.

Él observó sus manos, que poco a poco revivían el calor que sintieron al escurrirse bajo la camisa de la morocha. Se odiaba, por no tener la fuerza como para detener sus dedos, haberlos dejado caminar solos sobre el cuerpo de su amiga, y más que nada los repudiaba porque una y otra vez le traían el mismo recuerdo.

-¿Por qué me hice esto?- se decía así apretando los puños.

-¿Qué…?- preguntó ella, al no poder entrar a la cabeza de su primo.

Volvió a ver la imagen de Tenten bajarse del sillón, acercarse seductora hasta él, enfrentarlo, sentados en el suelo, y risueña tomarle el rostro para besarlo. Su imaginación le permitió ver aquella escena lejos de su cuerpo, descubrir como ella lo guiaba poco a poco hasta los límites de su cordura, y como habían sido sus besos los que verdaderamente embriagaron al joven.

Ignorar porque dejó que las cosas tomaran rumbo. Él no estaba enamorado de su compañera, apenas y acaso se creían amigos; pero sintió como si su vida dependiera de aquel cariño de una sola noche. Ahora pagaría en costo caro aquello que su mente no se previó.

-Quizás la dejaste porque ella te ofrece confianza… te da valor-

Él levantó los ojos para ver a su prima. En verdad sabía que su fiel amiga le daba seguridad en cada cosa que hacía, Tenten siempre lo apoyaba y seguía; pero esa era sólo la razón por la que era amigos, no podía ser también la causa por la cual se estaban enamorando. _¿"Podría"? ¿"Estaban"?_

Repentinamente se preocupó. Su principal duda era lo que sentía por la morocha. Sus pensamientos solo estaban concentrados en recordar la noche que estuvo con ella, porque sólo él sabía que en verdad el alcohol no había tenido nada que ver. Si apenas tocó su vaso para pasar por la garganta los asquerosos bocaditos, que Lee había preparado, fue mucho. Entonces, si él estuvo conciente desde un principio era porque en verdad se sentía atraído por la joven. "_¿Ó no?_".

-Neji…-llamaron, pero entonces no era la voz de su prima.

Los jóvenes se enderezaron, observando como el patriarca de la familia esperaba fuera de la habitación. Estaba buscando sólo a Neji, tenía que hablar con él. La chica miró algo insegura a su primo, y bajando la cabeza de forma afirmativa le pidió que no dejara de seguir a su padre.

Por su lado, él, sólo se dignó a alcanzar por los pasillos al jefe de la familia, sin hablar. Entraron al estudio de su tío, se sentaron cómodamente y esperaron que llegaran las tazas de té, antes de comenzar la charla.

La empleada entró al cuarto, sintiendo una siniestra frialdad en el espacio. Asustada dejó los posillos sobre la mesa, observando de reojo a los Hyuga que no inmutaban nada; Hiashi miraba a Neji firmemente y él solo tenía la cabeza gacha. Terminado su servicio se retiró rápida e incómodamente; y sólo hasta que se aseguro de estar tras la puerta, y la misma bien cerrada, no suspiro de tranquilidad.

La lluvia seguía cayendo, y era el único sonido que se escuchaba.

-La familia cree que lo mejor sería que asumas la responsabilidad- dijo fríamente

-Tenten no quiere saber nada con la familia- replicó sin levantar la mirada.

-Hay decisiones que no puede tomarlas ella; si el niño es tuyo, le pertenece a la familia Hyuga-

-…-levantó rápidamente la mirada- El bebé solo le pertenece a ella…-susurró desesperado.

-Pero es un Hyuga- levantó un poco más su voz

-Y ella es su madre…-

-¿Y qué? No ha demostrado ser lo suficientemente madura como para hacerse cargo. No seas inconciente, piensa en el linaje, el apellido, el futuro de la familia, los herederos, la genética, el honor, los…-

-Todo eso esta por debajo de su decisión…-afirmó desesperado- Tú me lo has dicho-

-Pero me retracto- gritó poniéndose de pie- Dejé en tus manos la decisión porque creí que tomarías la correcta-

-Entonces nunca estuvo realmente en mis manos- habló furioso buscando alcanzar el mismo tono de voz.

-La verdad es que no-

-¿Por qué me lo preguntaste entonces? Es que realmente piensas que si puedo decidir, quienes lo cuestionan son el consejo-

No hubieron replicas por parte del mayor. Su sobrino tenía razón. Él si lo creía capaz de tomar la decisión justa, y aunque no fuera la "correcta", si deseaba que tomara él mismo la sentencia. Bajó la mirada ante aquella verdad.

-Tenten me pidió que no me acercara- habló tristemente frustrado- No quiere el apellido y tampoco nuestra ayuda-

Hiashi levantó la vista. ¿Cómo podía una mujer rechazar la oportunidad de entrar a una familia como los Hyuga? Efectivamente la joven era espacial.

-Pero tendrá que entender que es su deber-

La lluvia continuó cayendo, escuchándose su sonido en todas partes, y callando con sus truenos las voces de aquel estudio.

* * *

**Este capitulo se lo dedicaré con cariño a Mickz, que especialmente me pidió que continuara la historia. No es que no quisiera continuarla, es que la facu absorbió mi vida de manera increíble.**

**Espero que les guste... y me perdonen por la demora! Hoy leí un fic muy bueno Nejiten y me inspiré a continuar el mio... lamentablemente siempre he necesitado de musas. Para los próximos capítulos espero que sus reviews me sirvan como animo para continuar. **

**Espero que les guste... y lo disfruten como yo disfruto de escribir para ustedes...**

**...siempre... a mi estilo Sugg**


	4. Mandarina

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; sin embargo la trama de esta historia es mía.**

* * *

**力**

Abrió la ducha y se internó bajo la cascada. Quería que el constante golpe de las gotas sobre su cabeza callaran las voces de adentro. Y mezcladas con el agua las lágrimas solas caían., desapareciendo sobre su piel desnuda.

Le había dicho a Neji que era una mujer fuerte, se lo había asegurado. ¿Entonces por qué lloraba? ¿ahora iba a negarlo todo?

Apretando los ojos, ocultó la cabeza entre sus piernas. El calor del agua le ayudaba a tranquilizarse, pero el ruido constante solo lograba corromper más sus pensamientos. El vapor se levantaba, y pegaba en los vidrios. Algunas gotas se escapaban fuera de la bañera, y otras tantas solo resbalaban sobre su silueta.

Suspiró exhausta levantando la cabeza como si nada hubiera pasado. Se puso de pie y tomó el jabón entre sus manos apretándolo duramente. Lo frotó con fuerza sobre su cuerpo, llena de rabia y dolor.

Quería borrar en su piel cualquier rastro de Neji, borrar cualquier segundo en que lo quiso. Apretaba fuerte y frustrada para dejar en el olvido la única noche en la que él la amo. Y refregaba sin importar que su piel se colorara, dejando caer nuevas lágrimas. Pero eso le daba fortaleza, le ayudaba a formar la ira que alimentaría finalmente su ego y le auxiliaría a seguir adelante.

Buscó sus piernas, y refregó sobre las mismas, tratando de borrar toda sensación. Agitaba su mano rápidamente sobre su piel, sin importarle el dolor, y naciendo nuevas lágrimas su movimiento comenzó a cesar. Ahora subía lentamente, y bajaba suave. Su mano soltó el jabón, y se deslizó con pena. Mientras dejaba que su piel resbale, cerraba los ojos para recordar inconcientemente aquella noche en la que la misma mano de Neji recorrió ese camino.

_Tenten intensificaba su sonrisa, tan dulce y carismática, mientras su cuerpo tiritaba de aquella emoción incontenible. Sobre su cama estaba sentada, con las piernas levemente flexionadas; desnuda y sin abrigo. Sus pies estaban helados, y ella seguía sonriendo. Si tiritaba no era el frío, era sólo aquel sentimiento de alegría y agonía que sentía tras las caricias de su compañero._

_Lo observó dulcemente, Neji parecía no despertar del transe. Él tenía sus ojos puestos en el recorrido que hacían tibiamente su enorme mano sobre la piel trigueña de la chica. Sus dedos apenas rozaba la suavidad de la joven, viajaban por la canilla, ascendía a la rodilla y volvía a bajar sobre el muslo de amapola. Luego regresaba por donde vino._

Detuvo su mano, y envolvió su cuerpo en un abrazo. Estaba volviendo al recuerdo, dejando que su cuerpo vibre con la misma emoción que lo hizo bajo las manos del genio. Estaba volviendo a ser débil, y a sentir que no lo superaría.

No quería levantarse, pero el agua comenzaba a salir fría. Sus dedos se retorcían al sentir como las gotas heladas caían sobre su espalda, y se deslizaban lentamente al piso. Comenzaba a temblar, y esta vez de frío.

Cerró la ducha, y salió con cuidado, tratando de no resbalar con el agua que había quedado afuera. Al pasar frente al espejo se observó muy bien. Su cabello caía sobre su cuerpo desordenadamente, su piel brillaba por el agua, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos, y sus labios tiritaban al verse a ella misma.

Repugnante se sentía al saber que estuvo desnuda, desesperada y muy enamorada del idiota que la estaba lastimando. No sabía si odiarlo a él u odiarse así misma. Tapó su boca con desesperación, para evitar un gimo de tristeza. Y cerrando los ojos para no verse se envolvió el al toalla, abrigado su cuerpo del frío.

Salió del baño, tras la puerta que liberaba el vapor. En su cuarto hacía frío, y se escuchaba la tormenta cada vez más fuerte. Secó su cuerpo y se vistió, buscando entre sus ropas algo que la aliviara de la helada. Se dirigió al estar comedor, buscando la pequeña estufa. Encendió el fuego, y se sentó frente a él, acurrucada sobre el sillón. Estiró sus brazos hacia la manta que estaba frente a ella, seguramente parte del desorden de su casa. Se envolvió con la misma, y el aroma le invadió los sentidos.

Aquel perfume tenía el toque acido de un duro entrenamiento y una esencia a maderas que hermanaba los bosques de la hoja. Ese era el aroma propio de su compañero Neji Hyuga, uno que tenía por naturaleza su tez. Uno al que no podía resistirse; y apretando la cobija sobre sus manos aspiró la exótica fragancia.

_-Hace frío… tu piel se eriza; y estas temblando- dijo él con una voz irreconocible, algo dulce y protectora._

_Conmocionada, Tenten gimoteo silenciosamente. Quería gritar de alegría, tomar entre sus manos aquel rostro tan blanco y masculino, besar sus mejillas amorosamente, alcanzar los labios finos del chico, y sentir el calor que su cariño le entregaba._

_-¿Tú crees?- preguntó observando nuevamente desde arriba, como él ignorante de sus movimientos seguía acariciando sus piernas. _

_¿Acaso Neji no notaba que a lo que su cuerpo racionaba no era al frío, sino a sus caricias?_

_-Yo también tengo frío- dijo sin más, intentando conectarse con ella._

_Sin palabras se levantó de la cama y Neji se enderezó para verle. Su cuerpo desnudo se acercó al armario y sacó una frazada de lana. Con la misma envolvió su cuerpo, y regresó a la cama. Se sentó abriendo la cobija ampliamente, para cubrirlo también a él. Fuera de reproches, sintió como los brazos la tomaban de la cintura, obligándola a recostar su espalda sobre el pecho del chico. Él la abrazaba y arropaba del frío, abrigando ambos cuerpos de la helada. _

_Neji se abrazó a ella, enterrando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica; consiguiendo que por fin el sueño le ganara._

Secaba sus lágrimas con aquella tibia lana. Deseando tener las agallas para echarla a la estufa y borrar el perfume. Entonces, fijó su vista en la danza del fuego, luciendo bellamente cada movimiento del mismo. Ardían las maderas y se consumía lentamente. Se imaginó en aquel baile tan vehemente dos cuerpos sin ropa, sin miedo, sin conciencia y sin rencor.

* * *

**Este capitulo es para leerlo lentamente, para logar sentir que la historia es larga aun con palabras cortas. Verán que mi escritura es pura poesía... y a quien no le gusta le ruego que me perdone, no puedo evitar en mi la lírica. **

**Este se lo dedicaré con amor a mis dos fantásticos reviews, de mi último capitulo; para Ariasujm-chan y Raven Granger (esta última tiene un avatar muy lindo ^^). Muchas gracias!**

**Por cierto, me encanta que me pregunten cosas y sobre todo ¿por que?`S. Si conocieron mi historia anterior "Lilium", verán que allí busque nombres significativos de flores para cada capítulo, y con frutal estoy trabajando del mismo modo. La fruta simboliza, en algún aspecto de mi vida, los sentimientos que estoy trabajando sobre el escrito. Y son frutas, porque lo que aquí esta en juego es el "fruto" que nace entre el miedo de Neji y la tristeza de Tenten.**

**Y como nunca me falta decir: "...espero que les guste... y lo disfruten como yo disfruté de escribirselos..."**

**MUCHAS GRACIAS**

**...siempre... a mi estilo Sugg**


	5. Durazno

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; sin embargo la trama de esta historia es mía.**

* * *

_Pido perdón por el juego de tiempo y escenas... y por mi apuro por presentar esta idea... espero que les guste!_

* * *

**氷**

Como un tigre, recorrió su cuarto de lado a lado sin poder dormir; apretando los dientes, rugiendo de rabia y bufando molesto. Sí se encontraba frente a frente con Tenten; la tomaría fuerte de los hombros, le gritaría sin piedad lo que pensaba, y le escupiría en la cara lo mucho que la necesitaba para resolver su problema. Era ignorante en aquella materia de pensamiento humano, sólo servía para la guerra; y agradecía haberla tenido a su lado cuando necesitaba usar el corazón y la mente. Pero por primera vez tenía que resolver solo su dilema sin la ayuda de su compañera.

Escuchó su nombre tras la puerta, había llegado a casa un AMBU con una importante misión para el Hyuga. Antes de que el sol saliera debía de enlistarse y partir. Tomó sus cosas sin pensarlo dos veces, quizás el trabajo lograra despejarle la mente y tomar una buena decisión

Bajo el enorme marco de la puerta de la aldea se detuvo unos instantes. Hecho la vista atrás, buscando la razón por la cual no podía irse. En ese momento deseaba que alguien se encontrara junto a él para detenerlo, ó desearle suerte. Y con aquel pensamiento una nublada sensación de incertidumbre cubrió de sombras sus pensamientos. Algo malo iba a pasar si se iba de la aldea ese día, lo presentía; pero tenía trabajo con el cual cumplir.

El sol se elevaba por arriba de los bosques, y lentamente los rayos iluminaban la aldea. El juego de sombras proyectadas y los charcos de la llovizna, creaban una atmósfera mágica. La tormenta había acabado, y ya comenzaba otro día.

Se despertó sorprendida, había caído en sueños sobre el sillón. Observó a su alrededor la oscuridad del espacio, el fuego se había consumido. Había pasado fresco durmiendo allí, y ahora lo estaba sufriendo. Sus pies estaban helados, sus dedos duros, la manta no alcanzaba para apaciguar el frío de su cuerpo.

Se levantó como pudo y se dirigió a su cama. Aún era muy temprano y ella quería dormir. Corrió las sabanas y se internó bajo ellas, sintiendo en un comienzo como el cuerpo se acomodaba al cambio de temperatura. Apoyó cómodamente la cabeza, sintiendo como la misma se relajaba al asentarse en aquella rechoncha almohada. Y para saludar al sueño que volvía a ella, bostezó grande y profundamente.

_Silencio_

Los pasos golpeaban fuerte el suelo, se rompían camino entre la maleza, avanzaban sin detenimiento. Aquel equipo especializado, se abría su propia senda con aquel ligero andar. El sol comenzó a iluminar el bosque y su luz se escabulló entre los troncos, mientras ellos buscaban las sombras para seguir su curso sin ser vistos.

Los enormes ojos de Neji giraron a ver hacia la derecha, donde un sonido metálico llamó especialmente su atención. Dos segundos más tarde, una impactante luz corrompió la mañana. El estruendo repentino de aquella explosión, formó un eco en todo el busque. El polvo, el humo ahogaban el aire natural y se esparcía por todo el espacio, arrasando consigo todo aquello que estuviere en un radio de mil kilómetros.

_Vacío_

Se despertó repentinamente, observando el techo de su habitación. Respiraba agitadamente, y su corazón se encontraba enloquecido. Intentó regresar a la calma, pero un llanto agudo le obligó a levantarse.

Los pequeños pies de Tenten tocaron el helado suelo provocándole un frío terrible a todo su cuerpo. Se acercó a la cuna de su bebé, buscando que el mismo le viera a los ojos. Allí estaba el pequeño peleando porque se le pasara el hambre, y buscando entre las lágrimas los enormes ojos de su mamá.

Lo sacó de la cuna y lo sostuvo entre sus brazos, queriendo llorar. Aquel calor de bebé, esa suave piel, aquellos ojos llenos de lágrimas; le causaban una sensación de satisfacción y placer absoluto, al punto de querer llorar. Una sonrisa se le escapó al ver el vano intento por buscar el pecho de su madre; y risueña se dispuso a buscar su mamadera.

Llegó a la cocina y preparó la leche de su niño, en el preciso instante golpearon la puerta. Aquel que llamaba se escuchaba muy apurado por ser atendido; y abrigando a su bebé se dispuso ha abrir la puerta. El niño lloró en sus brazos mientras la puerta presentaba del otro lado al improvisto invitado. Un hombre esbelto, con aquellos ojos tan profundos y claros; una actitud segura y una mirada fruncida.

-Hiashi Hhyuga- dijo en un susurró dándole el paso para entrar a la casa.

Por respeto no podía dejarlo fuera; pero él no era bienvenido. Sin molestarse demasiado, cerró la puerta y se dirigió a su sillón. Actuaba como si no le importara la presencia del patriarca de los Hyuga, y desde su lugar le hizo una seña de aprobación para que se sentara.

Sin decir nada, bajó la cabeza aceptando. Nunca lo había recibido tan mal; pero no se sentía en postura de criticarla. Fijó sus ojos en el niño que aún lloraba hambriento; esos ojos, esas enormes lágrimas, la ferocidad con la que lloraba y esa piel bañada en leche que tanto caracterizaban al clan Hyuga, y más que nada a su sobrino Neji.

La joven inclinó a su bebé, y le alcanzó la bebida. Aquella sonrisa suave y tranquila que le brindo a su hijo, se borró cuando volvió su vista al mayor. En ese momento él entendió que era preciso hablar pronto, rápido y puntual.

-¿Qué necesita?- preguntó molesta, pero tranquila por no faltar el respeto.

- ¿Él es…?- prenunció débil observando al niño.

-Mi hijo. Él es sólo mi hijo-

-Entiendo- regresó la mirada a la chica, que parecía querer devorarlo con aquella lengua mordaz que no ocultaría- ¿Como se llama?-

-No le importa demasiado a usted- replicó alto y claro para demostrar su enojo; pero al ver como esos cansados y viejos ojos regresaban a ver con ternura el niño, su corazón se estrechó arrepentido, y agregó más clamada- Aún no tiene nombre… mientras, sólo le digo bebé-

Entendiendo que el hielo entre los dos se rompía, se sonrió. Tenten tenía un corazón frágil, y era fácil darse cuenta; a pesar de que todo ese tiempo la joven mostró fortaleza.

-Todavía tienes tiempo para pensarlo- hizo una pausa y luego preguntó sin interés- ¿Cuándo nació?-

-Hace unas semanas, el mismo día del cumpleaños de Neji- intentó nombrarlo sin que la voz se le quebrara.

La última palabra trajo el silencio. El patriarca bajó repetidamente la vista para perderse en los ojos del niño; mientras ella escondía su soledad levantando alto la nariz. El único rol inocente lo cumplía aquella criatura, que con los ojos bien abierto apreciaba la belleza de su madre.

-Disculpe mi atrevimiento, pero sé que no viene a visitar a mi niño. ¿Qué necesita de mí?- rompió definitivamente el lazo que los mantenía distantes.

Sus tristes ojos se posaron en su hijo, preocupada de lo peor. Tarde o temprano los Hyugas caerían a su casa, reclamarían al niño que tiene sus ojos, y destruirían la poca satisfacción y alegría que ella había podido alcanzar, después de aquellos largos y dolorosos meses. Era tal la envidia y egoísmo que estos tenían, que no les importaría alejar a un chiquillo de sus padres, destruirle la vida a una mujer, esclavizar a un niño con sus reglas y atormentar otra vida más.

-Tengo el trabajo de comunicarte una noticia importante- hizo una pausa- Ayer regresó el último escuadrón de AMBU's mandado en busca del equipo desaparecido de la hoja-

Ella absorbió la noticia, sin entender demasiado. Su hijo rechazó el último trago de leche, y acomodándolo en sus brazos intentó dormirlo.

-Cumplieron con su misión; pero trajeron terribles noticias- empuñando el corazón siguió su discurso- Aquel equipo que vagó desaparecido mucho tiempo, se encontró en las laderas del oeste, sobre el límite de nuestras tierras; pero ninguno estaba con vida-

-No entiendo- un latido desesperado y sonoro la preocupó de sobre manera.

-Neji viajaba en ese equipo- ya no se escuchaba tan fuerte y poderoso, la voz del Hyuga estaba rota y perdida.

-¿Dónde esta él?-

-…murió- dijo sin ganas tratando de tomarlo del modo más natural.

-Eso es imposible, no saben donde esta ¿verdad?- preguntó apretando entre sus brazos al niño- Si no han visto su cuerpo, no lo den por muerto-

-No hay cuerpos- dijo obteniendo de sí la mayor frialdad posible, porque su voz ya se había quebrado y el corazón estaba deshidratado- Lo que se encontró fue una masacre, un enorme charco de sangre en la que reposa la sangre de mi sobrino-

Horrorizada cubrió con su única mano libre su boca. Silenciosamente se negaba a creer aquello. Rechazaba la idea de que el gran Neji Hyuga hubiera sido vencido. Con aquella mano que tiritaba sobre su rostros acarició su propia mejilla, poca vergüenza tenía de negarse en voz alta la verdad. En aquella desesperación, sintió al pequeño moverse adormilado, y sin afectarle que lo despertase estrecho sobre su pecho al bebé, sosteniendo con toda su mano aquella pequeña cabecita.

-Entiendo tu tristeza, pero la noticia nos afecta a todos-

Levantó la vista bruscamente, buscando que aquellos ojos negaran lo que estaban diciendo. El clan no parecía, en lo absoluto, lamentado por la tragedia; por el contrario se veía autosuficiente. El mayor relataba la historia con naturalidad y paciencia; como si no entendiera que ella necesitaba estar a solas para llorarlo.

-Y la verdad, hubiera preferido no presentarme en esta situación- y dicho esto, Tenten soltó la primera tos de llanto, despertando incómodamente al niño y preocupando al Hyuga.

-Ya basta- gritó en desesperación- Vallase, que necesito estar sola-

-No- enfatizó sin miedo- Aún no cumplo mi misión, y mi promesa-

Cuando los ojos se posaron en el chiquillo que aumentaba su llanto, la joven se temió lo peor, y apretó aún más fuerte al pequeño.

-El niño es tuyo… y de Neji también, le pertenece a la familia Hyuga y eso ya lo sabías- sus pausas ahora eran más cortas para que ella no replicara sin antes escucharlo todo- Dado que su padre no esta y no podrá cumplir su rol, la familia se hará responsable. No es sólo su hijo, señorita Tenten; también es mi sobrino-

Se puso de pie y desde arriba la observó con supremacía. Estaba obligada a escuchar.

-No me lo quiten…- susurró soltando al niño y viendo sus rasgos tan finos de bebé.

-No vengo a quitártelo Tenten…- estaba vencido por primera vez, porque de sus ojos cayeron enormes lágrimas- te pido que compartas conmigo lo último que dejó el hijo de mi hermano sobre estas tierras-

Sorprendida observó al caído. Ya no era un hombre esbelto y poderoso, era un viejo de rodillas y demacrado que buscaba consuelo y perdón. Lamentablemente Tenten tenía un corazón muy frágil y dócil, y con su mano libre acarició la mejilla del anciano. Con ternura recibió el afecto, y levantó la cabeza. Su recién nacido sobrino estaba frente a él, ofrecido por su propia madre para que lo sostuviera.

El frió se había pasado, y el sabor amargo se haría cada día más y más blando.

Cruzada de brazos, miraba a los hombres. Uno tan viejo y experimentado; otro tan pequeño e inocente. Como si estuviese acostumbrado, el niño descansó tranquilo sobre los brazos de su tío; y Tenten solo podía ser espectador de aquella bella danza que consistía en mecer de un lado a otro al dulce hombrecito. No resistió sonreírse.

-¿Puedo cargarlo?- se escuchó una aguda voz femenina.

-Hanabi, el bebé esta durmiendo- habló su padre sin dejar de ver como los pequeños ojos del bebé caían al sueño- Mañana lo tendrás para jugar si quieres-

Cruzada de brazos Hanabi se dio por rechazada. Se comportaba infantil desde que el niño atravesó las puertas de la mansión, llena de celos por que le robaban su trono; pero también enojada, porque su padre se la pasó dando excusas para no soltar al pequeño.

-Que mucho se parece a Neji-

Tenten observó de reojo a Hinata, que a su lado permaneció en todo momento. Regresó su mirar el antiguo recorrido hasta ver nuevamente a su hijo mecerse sobre los brazos de aquel hombre maduro. Para sus adentros, imaginaba aquel sujeto mucho más joven, fuerte y vivaz; como si en la mente Neji fuera quién sostenía al futuro heredero de los Hyuga.

* * *

**Hoy estoy siendo especialmente feliz... por dos razones: **

**La primera es este gran vídeo que me han dedicado, ****es muy bueno y lo recomiendo para ver! No es Nejiten, pero si es una fabulosa producción de mi super amiga TRaven. Y a ella le dedicaré con cariño este extraño y melancólico capitulo. (búsquenlo en mi perfil ^^)**

**La segunda es secreto... pero se enterarán de seguro! ^^**

**Con respecto al capítulo, ruego que el juego de tiempo no confunda a nadie... Que les guste y disfruten, como lo hago yo mientras lo escribo! **

** Y porfa; el final es feliz no me odien!**

******.**_..siempre... a mi estilo Sugg_


	6. Fresas

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; sin embargo la trama de esta historia es MÍA.**

* * *

_...uno que no me salude en la calle, pero en un callejón oscuro..."me estampe contra una pared y me parta la boca de un beso"..._

* * *

**雨**

Esa noche la tierra y el aire estaban muy húmedos, llovía sutilmente en aquella región del bosque. El cielo estaba completamente nublado, y reflejaba su gris en los blancos ojos de Neji Hyuga; quien no bajaba su mirar, escondido en aquella taberna oscura. Las gotas eran pequeñas, pero su caída muy densas. A las tres de la madrugada ya corría una brisa fresca; y él con su cuerpo mojado, comenzaba a sentir frío. En ese momento lo que más deseaba era regresar a su amada aldea, llegar a casa y obtener calor; descansar de aquella terrible misión y recuperar todo lo que tanto estaba extrañando.

Llevaba cinco años completos lejos de su aldea, fuera de casa y amigos. Su cuerpo añoraba volver tocar la tierra donde creció, dar noticias de su victoria y triunfo. Él estaba vivo, había logrado vencer su objetivo; y glorioso quería llegar a casa.

Suspiró pesadamente, tendría que quedarse allí, y perder una noche más; era peligroso viajar con aquella tormenta, que de lejos se veía bella pero cerca se tornaba peligrosa. Se acomodó para descansar por última vez en el suelo; mirando siempre afuera, abierto a los sonidos de la naturaleza que acallaran los de su mente.

Recordaba entonces sus últimos días en la aldea; cinco años atrás. Una mañana cotidiana, con un sol atrapado en nubes y mucha gente caminado por las calles…

_Oscuro…_

Abrió repentinamente los ojos, todo se hallaba en completo silencio. Había parado la lluvia y le quedaban pocos pasos para llegar a casa. Se levantó de la tierra, sintiendo como los huesos le crujían y los músculos se le desgarraban. Su cuerpo nunca le había sido tan pesado.

El sol comenzaba a levantarse en la madrugada, y Neji arrastraba sus pies sobre el camino de tierra, un corto trecho que aún le quedaba transitar. Sus labios estaban secos, su mirara se perdía y nublaba cada segundo. Suspiró al ver a lo lejos aquellas puertas que reconocía como las de la aldea de la Hoja. A ojos cerrados caminó un poco más, sus brazos colgaban a los costados, y sus pies levantaban la tierra.

Un par de pájaros cantaron en lo más alto del cielo, revoloteando incansables.

Cruzó el muro que cercaba la aldea, tras aquel enorme portal. Los guardias prudentes se acercaron para tomar los datos del extranjero; pero antes de reconocerlo, Neji se había desfallecido en el suelo. En su caída levantó más polvo, y lo último que escuchó antes de cerrar definitivamente sus ojos, fue su nombre.

_-Hyuga Neji…-_

_Sigilo…_

El agua caliente escurrió por el pico de la tetera, dejando libre aquel vapor que se elevó hasta ser invisible. Hinata tomó las dos tazas de té, y las colocó sobre una bandeja; llevándoselas consigo hasta el jardín. Kiba giró su rostro al sentir el perfume de su novia, viéndola llegar con su fuente y tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

Se acercó hasta ella- Déjame que te ayude- le avisó, tomando entre sus manos la bandeja

En la galería de la mansión, el patriarca de la familia, veía caer pocas gotas del tejado al piso del jardín. Aquel exquisito olor de lluvia invadía sus sentidos; aún quedaban rastros de la tormenta de anoche.

Sacando una taza, Hinata se la ofreció - Padre… aquí esta tu té- dijo dulce y suavemente.

El mayor llevó a sus labios la taza caliente, bebiendo con cuidado el primer sorbo de té. Necesitaba tranquilizarse, desde muy temprano se había levantado con aquel incomodo presentimiento.

Por los pasillos escuchó las corridas de una empleada, seguida por su hija menor. El zapateo sobre el piso de pino se hizo estruendoso; y los tres giraron a ver a las recién llegadas. En una reverencia la empleada inclino con respeto su cuerpo; tanto ella como la chiquilla traían una respiración muy agitada.

-Señor…- volvió a bajar la mirada- Un mensajero del Hokague nos avisa que Neji su sobrino ha sido encontrado-

Hinata gimoteó de sorpresa, intentando asimilar la información, mientras su novio pedía exageradamente que se repitiera la oración.

Los ojos del patriarca se abrieron enormes ante la noticia, pero su temerosa boca no pronunciaba nada. Sus manos tiritaron extrañamente, dejando resbalar la taza. La cerámica calló al suelo quebrándose en mil piezas, pero no hubieron oídos atentos para escucharla romperse. Y el liquidó se filtró lentamente por las ranuras de la madera, mientras para los presentes el tiempo se detenía.

-Papá…-exigió Hanabi una repuesta, despertándolos a todos del transe.

_…Imposible…_

Aquel último susurro emitido por la gruesa y fuerte voz del patriarca quedó solo en el silencio, atrapado en el vació que dejaron aquellos cuerpos al moverse veloces en busca del joven heredero.

Los zapatos resonaban por el piso de caoba, creando un eco constante en los pasillos de la mansión. Una empleada de la casa, llevaba consigo una bandeja con agua tibia. Se detuvo frente a la habitación, y pidió permiso para pasar. Del otro lado se escucho la tierna voz de Hinata, con la autorización.

Las puertas se deslizaron con tranquilidad. La habitación estaba impecable, bien iluminada. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa, y observo su alrededor. En la cama yacía un hombre, débil y tierno. Aquel que siempre se mostró grande y fornido, se hacía más y más pequeño con esa respiración leve y sus marcadas heridas.

-Va a recuperarse…- dijo Hinata mojando un pañuelo en el agua- Solo tiene que descansar- allí se deslizó sobre su mejilla una alegre lágrima.

Con el pañuelo tibio, acarició la frente del chico, dejando posar su mano de forma calida. Neji continuaba tiritando de frío, y muy probablemente ese síntoma no se le aliviaría pronto.

Escuchó nuevas voces, y al girarse vio aparecer a su padre junto a Sakura. Apenas mostraba interés por lo que conversaba, no deseaba serle impertinente a su padre, pero necesitaba saber.

-…Sobre su mente aún no sabemos nada, tiene grandes golpes en la cabeza y probablemente halla sufrido algún daño permanente, pero no aseguraría…-

Regresó su vista a verlo, cuando sintió un suspiro sin aire. Alertada la empleada vio con Neji se removía en su lugar. Tal vez pronto despertaría.

- Hina…- le llamó el jefe de la familia- porque no trae nos un poco de té-

-Yo también quiero algo de té- dijo frío volviendo a moverse, pero esta vez más seguro; Neji se atrevía a hablar.

Emocionada Hinata se lanzó a abrazarlo, estaba contenta de escucharlo hablar. Hina, inmediatamente pidió permiso para cumplir su mandado y se retiro. Los Hyugas se destacan por su exigente privacidad; y ella no iba a interrumpirlos.

-Me alegra saber que ya te encuentras bien…- dijo el mayor, con una incontenible sensación de alivio.

-Estoy bien, pero tengo algo de frío- suspiró cansino- ¿Qué pasó?-

-Eso es lo que yo estaba por preguntarte- pronunció altanera Sakura- Necesito que recuerdes que fue lo que sucedió…-

-¿Cuándo…?- aquel rostro de desentendido, preocupó a Hinata.

-Neji, hace cinco años que no sabemos nada de ti…-

-¡CINCO AÑOS!- pronunció exaltado, buscando en la mirada de todos una respuesta- ¿Como pasaron cinco años?-

Sakura se inclinó a verle bien. Le tomó la temperatura con la mano y luego volvió a hablar.

-¿Por qué nadie contesta?-

-¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas Neji?-

-…- bajó la vista esforzando su memoria- Tenía que volver…-

-¿De donde?- preguntó esta vez su prima.

-No lo sé…-

-¿Recuerdas tu punto de partida? De donde iniciaste...-

-No…- aquella voz mermaba con cada pregunta.

Sakura miró a Hiashi a los ojos. Ella era la que sabía, algo debía decir; pero no tenía exactas palabras. Mientras Hinata conservaba sus ojos en el joven, que lentamente navegaba por el mar de recuerdos que tenía. Las cosas se le hacían borrosas, y por alguna razón esto le dolía.

_Silencio…_

-Recuerdo a Tenten…- habló quitando el mutismo.

-¿Que recuerdas de Tenten?- preguntó su tío.

-A ella… sólo a ella- regresó el silencio en una breve pausa-… una misión, me mandaron a una misión…- esforzaba su memoria, bajando la cabeza y apretando los ojos- …los demás han- la exasperación del chico asustó a su prima- han muerto!-

-Lo sabemos Neji- habló el mayor para tranquilizarlos- Y creímos que habías muerto tu también… ¿Cómo sobre viviste?- esa era la pregunta clave que todos esperaban oír.

-…yo, no lo sé…- pronunció perdido.

-Ya es hora de que descanses. Cuando te levantas recordaras mejor las cosas, has sufrido golpes y es probable que pronto vuelva tu memoria, tú tranquilo Neji- por fin encontraba como participar, era quien en verdad debía saber manejar la situación, pero se estaba sintiendo inexperta.

- Sakura tiene razón, tienes que descansar-

Era extraño que su tío lo viera con aquella sonrisa de gusto. Esta rara sensación de vacío comenzó a ser su centro de preocupación. Pocas cosas recordaba, y para preocuparse aún más en la cara de todos había una extrañeza, una voz, un comentario, una palabra que todos se estaban guardando.

Sakura pidió permiso para retirarse y Hiashi le acompañó con gusto, dejando a su hija y sobrino solos; era muy probable que Hinata se comunicara mejor con el chico.

Con una sonrisa se sentó junto a él, acomodando las sabanas. Traía un gesto dócil y tierno, más pronunciado que lo común. Buscó la quietud absoluta hasta llegar al extremo; en los ojos de su primo leía una preocupación.

-¿Qué recuerdas de Tenten?- volvió a preguntarle

-Sólo la recuerdo a ella…-alcanzó a decir antes de que una impúdica imagen perturbara sus pensamientos, y un golpe de calor enrojeciera sus mejillas.

Ante aquel ineludible gesto de vergüenza, ella rió para sí, dejándolo aun más sorprendido. ¿Ella lo sabía? Entonces aquella imagen dejó de ser solo una vieja imagen, pasó a ser la escena más fogosa que su cuerpo haya sentido.

_"…Tenten suspiraba bajo sus brazos. Su piel estaba húmeda y desnuda. Nunca la había visto respirar con tanta agonía, bajo el manto de gemidos que aquellos enrojecidos labios dejaban escapar. Se veía hermosa y renovada. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, aún disfrutando del calor que su cuerpo emanaba. Su tez brillaba en la oscuridad absoluta del cuarto, y su cabello se dejaba embarrar en la almohada, creando ríos de tierra sobre las sabanas blancas._

_-Neji…-pronunció seductora al abrir sus ojos._

_Aquel café en su mirar fue la gota que derramó su cordura. Allí estaba simplemente el recuerdo de una mujer que con su sola mirar lo dejaba caer a su merced…"_

_

* * *

_

**Lamento mucho confesarles que me he demorado porque me esta costando escribir.. quizás estoy algo enamoradiza y esta semana no me sentó muy bien... Tenía medio capitulo terminado y decidí borrarlo y comenzar de nuevo... PERDÓN!**

**Me siento triste y decepcionada, porque siento que alguien me ha hecho una falta... He compartido mi idea con alguien con quien no debí hacerlo. Me duele creer que estoy pensando por otros... pero como quien dice _"...Si te copian es porque te admiran..._". Yo les aconsejo a todos que cuiden mucho sus historias... son cosas únicas y valiosas; y nadie esta en su derecho de copiarles la idea o robarles alguna oración! Pero la verdad es que los grandes escritores se basan en historias poco superfluas, que en verdad y para ellos es mucho más extensa de como la escribieron...escriben lo que los dedos le alcanza y no todo lo que imaginan... ¿es verdad...?**

**Pero acá regreso felicitando por su CUMPLE a aki no sora y agradeciéndoles a quienes me leen! Un beso enorme a todos ^^**

******.**_..siempre... a mi estilo Sugg_


	7. Manzanita

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; sin embargo la trama de esta historia es MÍA.**

* * *

_...uno que no me salude en la calle, pero en un callejón oscuro..."me estampe contra una pared y me parta la boca de un beso"..._

* * *

**小**

_…pequeño…_

El gruñido de molestia resonó en la oficina cruelmente dirigido a él. Le enviaba de reojo un regaño, porque en las últimas tres semanas la habían mandado a llamar cinco o seis veces. El maestro ya no sabía en que idioma hablar con la madre y su alumno. La falta de comunicación, en verdad, era entre ellos y no con el pobre profesor que se esforzaba por que las cosas mejoraran.

-Tenten…- llamó con confianza Iruka, por ser su viejo maestro- tienes que poner más límites-

Exhausta, sintiendo que ya no había más remedio, giró el rostro a ver al pequeño que con cara de bueno prestaba atención a su maestro. Su hijo no parecía entender las palabras, porque traía aún una bella sonrisa en la cara, sus cortas piernitas se mecían a la orilla de la silla felices y sus ojos parecían extrañamente tranquilos.

Iruka se puso de pie para despedirlos, no había nada más que hablar, el siguiente paso era que ellos dos conversaran seriamente. Según su visión faltaban límites.

Madre e hijo se levantaron de sus lugares, ella pidió disculpas con un tenue tono de vergüenza, y se retiraron. La puerta del despacho se cerró tras ellos, y su gélido gesto lo miró a él con desgana. Estaba muy molesta y podía sentir aquel frío enojo con solo verle la cara.

-Dame tu mochila...- ordenó furiosa extendiendo su mano hacia él.

-No… no… -comenzaba su ruego y berrinche que una negación tranquila, y aquel pequeño rostro arrepentido- no mamita… prometo ser bueno…-

Ella apretó los ojos y los puños de manera fuerte y decidida. Odiaba verlo llorar, el corazón se le empuñaba y le dolía; pero tenía que ser más firme, menos permisiva. Abrió los ojos nuevamente, aún con su recto brazo estirado y caprichoso.

-¡Deja de hacer protestas! Lo mismo me dijiste la semana pasada, y veme aquí de nuevo- hizo una pausa para respirar profundo y ganar fuerza- Pásame la mochila ahora mismo, ya no creo en tus promesas, ni en tus ojitos de nene bueno. Esta es la última vez que te lo digo… quiero el cuaderno-

Desesperado, con el llanto en la cara, la angustia en el alma y una pequeña nariz llena de mocos; calló en su último recurso. Tiró su mochila al suelo y se abrazó a las piernas de su madre, desconsolado por ganar de algún modo el perdón. Ella estaba erguida, molesta y parecía no reflexionar ante las cosas; era lo peor del mundo, la vida se acabaría allí mismo.

Sin ver reacción en él, sola alcanzó el bolsito del niño. Buscó entre sus cosas, escuchando cada vez más fuerte aquel llanto. Los pulmones de su hijo explotarían si seguía así, pero no había vuelta atrás. Sacó el cuaderno, y el pequeño la miraba con desgana, hipando nervioso y dejando caer sus lágrimas cruelmente por su rostro.

-Deja de llorar… la que debería estar llorando soy yo. He llegado al límite con esto. Ahora vamos que nos esta esperando papá afuera-

Sorprendido, casi olvidando lo sucedido, con la manga de su camisa se limpió la cara. Estaba muy molesto con mamá, pero eso lo discutirían luego. Con rapidez corrió por el pasillo fuera de la escuela.

Tenten frunció la nariz. Miró el cuaderno con desgana, y muy lejano el tacho de la basura; deshacerse del problema sería lo más sencillo. Pero causaría más dolor con ello, así que tan solo lo guardó bajó sus ropas para engañar al niño, y tomo la pequeña mochila entre sus brazos.

Bajo el sol de aquel medio día, esperaba expectante el Hyuga. Su cabello caía libremente por su espalda, lacio y pesado. Sus ojos se entornaban al escuchar los pasos pequeños acercarse a la puerta, y sus finos labios se fruncieron al verlo salir con toda la cara llena de dolor. El niño corría a él con fervor, así que se acuclilló para abrazarlo. Lo tenía a su altura, consolando aquel mal que atormentaba al el pequeño, acariciaba su cabecita de modo fraternal. Apenas se separó para verle los ojos, hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar.

-¿Qué pasó?-

-No lo consueles, está castigado- habló mamá que salía del edificio con el entrecejo fruncido.

Entendiendo las cosas, se enderezó. Allí estaba frente a él aquella mujer tan bella y fina que le conquistaba de modo absurdo. Se quedó observando su cuerpo moverse lentamente hacia ellos, mientras por debajo el niño se agarraba de sus piernas.

-Hola Tenten- cuando estuvo cerca, se atrevió a robarle un beso como saludo; pero esos labios seguían muy fríos rechazándolo.

-Hiroshi… hoy no estoy de muy buen humor…-

_-El consejo pensó que su hijo no podría dominar las técnicas del clan si no aprendía a vivir con un Hyuga verdadero, ella no podría enseñar lo que no conoce. Así que le asignaron a Hiroshi como responsable de tu hijo-_

_-¿Como lo tomó ella…?-_

_-¿Cómo crees Neji? Tenten tenía esperanzas de poder oponerse, pero desde que llegó nunca se le impuso ni una sola regla. Estaba en las de perder, porque de negarse podían separarla de su bebé, y al aceptar solo estaría obedeciendo como pago de todo lo que se la ha ofrecido- _

Caminaban lentamente a casa. El pequeño seguía hipando en angustia, con la garganta hecha un nudo de dolor; pero ninguno de sus padres parecía advertido de nada. Mamá miraba perdida al horizonte, y papá solo estaba preocupado por ella.

-Algo te inquieta…-afirmó seguro; pero allí estaba de nuevo, negada en el silencio a decirle la verdad- Quiero que me digas si algo esta mal…-

-Estoy molesta, nada más…-

No quería insistirle. Con todas sus fuerzas intentaba ganarse su corazón, pero siempre la sentía lejana. Llevaba dos años poniendo su alma, para que ella solo prestara el cadáver*. Y le dolía no poder hacer nada.

Entraron a casa, y el chiquillo corrió a las habitaciones; iba a llorar toda la tarde y no deseaba que lo molestaran. Le preocupaba su hijo, pero ceder ahora sería perder ante el mocoso, y no estaba dispuesta a eso. Antes de acomodar nada, dejó el pequeño cuaderno en un cajón de la cómoda, donde no lo encontrara; mas pequeña caricia en su cintura le hizo girarse.

Sólo estaban los ojos de Hiroshi, preocupados, llenos de preguntas que sus labios no podían formular. Sin embargo sentía que no podía hablar con él. No importaban que estuviesen juntos hace más de tres años, mucho menos que llevaran dos compartiendo la cama y uno manteniendo aquella rara relación. No tenía la certeza de poder confiar en él, pero tampoco lo podía hacer aun lado de su vida. En el tiempo que llevaban juntos él se había portado bien con ella; jamás le exigía, nunca pedía, sólo esperaba hasta que estuviese dispuesta a dar; y aunque se lo agradecía de corazón, las cosas le costaban mucho.

-De verdad no es nada malo…-

-¿Tengo que esperar hasta que de verdad quieras decirme?-

Ella bajó la cabeza, señal que servía como exacta afirmación.

-Quiero que confíes en mí; a tu manera, con tus reglas y tus ideales… pero no soporto los silencios-

-Es extraño escucharlo de alguien que ha crecido en esta maldita mansión…- gritó por lo bajo, apretando los dientes.

-Señorita Tenten- interrumpió una empleada cautelosa- Hiashi la manda a llamar de inmediato; noticias urgentes-

Por el tono y aquella reverencia respetuosa, Tenten sentía que era importante atender aquello; y de algún otro modo debía zafarse de hablar con Hiroshi. Lo vio a los ojos pidiéndole en un mudo gesto permiso, y agradeciéndole a la mujer, Tenten se retiró rápidamente de allí.

_-Ella es fuerte Neji… siempre se la ve recta y obstinada. Pero sólo creo que eso es por fuera… por dentro ella aún…-_

_-¿Como se llama?-_

_-¿Neji…?-_

_-¿Cómo se llama mi hijo Hinata?-_

_-…No me rió de tu pregunta, sólo pienso que debes de hacérsela a ella…-_

Tenten calló sobre la silla, realmente impactada. No creía lo que acababa de escuchar. Sus manos comenzaban a tiritarle; y lentamente corrieron lágrimas por sus mejillas blancas. Observó los ojos del patriarca, llenos de aquella alegría tan sensata.

Se levantó rápidamente y salió del despacho, tomando rumbo a las habitaciones principales. Por los pasillos sus piernas flaqueaban y su respiración se escuchaba lentamente agitada. Pegó su mano a la pared para mantener equilibrio y avanzar lentamente. Sus ojos se pegaban al destino de aquella luz que salí de la vieja habitación al fondo del pasillo.

Escuchaba voces, la tenue era Hinata, la grave sería entonces de él. Casi no la distinguía, se había olvidado de ese tono tan grueso y tan… _fuerte_.

-No sé si pueda hablar con Tenten… aún no sé que siento realmente-

Helada quedó escuchando aquella conversación, sin mostrar la cara; cubriendo su boca de que no escapara ningún sonido. Las cosas realmente no habían cambiado; y su corazón dio un vuelco temible y desesperado. Herida, salió de aquel asqueroso lugar.

-Neji…- intentó decir Hinata, pero él la interrumpió.

-Me hablas de una Tenten maravillosa y un hijo especial… pero yo no lo he vivido para llegar a entenderlo… -

-Lo siento mucho Neji…-

Agitada entró a su hogar y cerró las puertas. Sobre su corazón empuñaba las manos evitando desangra aquella tremenda herida. Se deslizó sobre la madera, hasta quedar en el suelo. Sus latidos la aturdían y sus pulmones parecían estar hielo. Sobre la garganta existía una maldición que no podía escupir al aire; y le dolía, no la dejaba tragar.

-¿Tenten?-

Hiroshi la llamaba preocupado, acababa de verla con aquel rostro de espanto y los ojos sobresaltados tantos sentimientos juntos. Se acercó a ella, buscando hacerla despertar de aquel trance por el que estaba pasando. Ella parecía haber presenciado un hecho sobre natural, el despertar de algún muerto, o la visita de un espectro inesperado.

_

* * *

_

**que pronto que regreso no? Es que tantas energías me animaron a escribir! N****o voy a anticipar nada... pero (jeje) ya se encontraran muy pronto Neji y Tenten**

***Prestar el cadáver: esta frase la destaco porque es solo una ideología que suele llamar mi profesor a la forma en que la gente parece solo ESTA y no ESTA SIENDO... Uno presta el cadáver cuando en verdad no actúa y deja que las cosas lo manejen a uno mismo. Por ejemplo; mi prof la usa para retarnos: ¡Chicos no vengan a clases solo porque se lo dicen. No pierdan el tiempo. No presten el cadáver! **

**La verdad es que he recibido muy bellos comentarios... gracias! No saben lo mucho que me había costado escribir... todo lo que hacia me era insuficiente. Así que a todos aquellos que me comentaron y me dieron aliento con sus palabras, les dedico este capitulo... que espero que les sea grato leer...**

**Que lo disfruten tanto como disfrute de escribirselos...**** GRACIAS MUCHAS GRACIAS!**

******.**_..siempre... a mi estilo Sugg_


	8. Pomelo

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; sin embargo la trama de esta historia es MÍA!**

* * *

_"...no logro saber que te llevó a buscar otros brazos…. Si fui yo quien perdió el encanto, o sólo fue otra la te deslumbró..."_

* * *

**雨**

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, segados por los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana. Se estiro sobre las sabanas, intentando recordar que había sucedido anoche. No podía creerlo, en su cabeza aún rondaban imágenes de Tenten y sus últimos días en la aldea, pero nada sobre su extraña misión.

Estaba más que seguro que no se había golpeado la cabeza como para perder parte de su memoria; y las recientes imágenes de Tenten que cada tanto regresaban, servían para confirmar su teoría. Pero había algo raro en su cabeza, lo sabía. Lo sentía. No podía concentrar su mente en recordar las cosas si seguía pensando que algo se le olvidaba. Estaba preocupado y nervioso. Era una mezcla de ansiedad e inquietud, que no cesaba, y no sabía de dónde provenía. Una extraña melancolía y vació que nacía desde lo más oscuro de su cabeza.

_-…su hijo…- _

Aquello que apareció como imagen por sus pensamientos, recordando que minutos antes de salir de la aldea había pensado muy seriamente el asunto. Tenten estaba embarazada, tenía un hijo de él. Ahora sentía que el tiempo se le había escapado, como agua de las manos, sintiendo como escurren los últimos segundos entre sus dedos. No tenía mucho tiempo para pensar, era el preciso momento para tomar la decisión más injusta y redundante para aquello que le quedara de vida.

-Neji…- llamó su prima, entrando al cuarto con el desayuno- hable recién con Sakura, dice que hoy puedes levantarte, pero que andes cauteloso, en lo posible con el bastón. Te hará muy bien caminar…-

Él bajó su mirada, enfocando sus sentidos a un tenue pensamiento.

-… quizás el aires limpio te haga mejor, y quien sabe si no puedes hoy mismo conocer a… tu hijo-

Repentinamente escuchó la última palabra, lejana y distante como un susurro, pero muy clara y fuerte como para traerlo a la realidad. Entonces imaginó sus mismos ojos, más pequeños y luminosos; imaginó una sonrisa traviesa como la de Tenten, pero mucho más cortita.

-¿Mi hijo…?- esperó un instante analizando la situación- Hinata… no creo que yo deba…-

La joven sorprendida lo vio a los ojos. En aquel mar turbio de noticias y sentimientos, pudo ver cobardía. -No deberías temerle, apenas cumple cinco años y todavía no se ha comido a nadie…- risueña se acercó a él.

-No es miedo… es un mal presentimiento…-

-¿Por Tenten?- aquel nombre retumbó en las paredes drásticamente.

_...miedo…_

Respiró agitada, con terror, en medio de una temible pesadilla. Su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo agitado e histérico. Giró el rostro a ver por la ventana el sol. El día estaba demasiado luminoso. Recordó entonces la academia. Apurada se levantó corriendo de la cama, sus pies se deslizaron veloces sobre aquella madera encerada, rumbo al último cuarto. Abrió la puerta ferozmente.

No estaba…

_…horror…_

-No sé qué tengo que hacer, Hinata. No podría contestarte tus preguntas…-

Su prima se inclinó pensativa. Era cierto. Era demasiado pronto para que asumiera las cosas, pero a su vez todo era tan tarde.

A lo lejos se escuchó un horroroso grito, y Hinata volteo a ver. Todo indicaba de provenía desde el condominio de Tenten.

-_Tenten_…- dijo él, reconociendo la voz y viendo su prima asentir.

-¿¡Donde esta!- gritó desesperada buscando en todos los cuartos de su casa al niño, repitiendo su pregunta cuando abría una nueva puerta. Lo buscó en el baño, tras la cortina, escuchando el goteo de una canilla mal cerrada. Rápidamente fue a la cocina, buscando hasta debajo de la mesa a causa de que el pequeño se estuviese escondiéndose de ella. Al no encontrarlo, miró hacia el jardín, donde las puertas corredizas se abrían mostrando el verde y las flores.

Sus piernas salieron con desesperación al jardín aclamando por su niño. Quienes escucharon sus gritos salieron desconfiados a ver que sucedía. Las mujeres espiaban detrás de las ventanas y puertas, y algunos hombres asomaban más que su cabeza.

Las miradas de todos le eran sospechosas. Le hacían sentirse como desquiciada en medio de su desesperación. Nadie decía nada, todos observaban desde lejos; mientras ella enloquecía sola y de desesperación.

-Señorita Tenten- llamó preocupada una empleada- ¿Qué sucede?

-¿Dónde está mi hijo?- sus lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, al ver como la chica se negaba a saber- ¡¿DONDE ESTÁ? –

-Tenten…-

Aquella voz toco su oído congelándole todo pensamiento. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo; clavándose en su espina. Cruda, gruesa y fuerte… era la voz de Neji. Lentamente se giró a verlo. Tras ella se encontraba aquel ser tan despiadado y cruel. Estaba como lo recordaba.

-Neji…-

Su pesadilla se hacía realidad al ver aquellos fríos ojos que vacíos la miraban preocupados. No podía ser cierto, y en un intento desesperado por despertar, sacudió su cabeza. Él se acercaba cautelosamente a ella, y eso era lo único que lograba distinguir, todo a su alrededor se había borrado.

-¿Está todo bien?- preguntó Hinata, que siquiera había sido vista por la morocha.

Asustada se hizo dos pasos hacia atrás, resbalando con aquel jardín recién regado. Su mandíbula tiritaba sin control, y sus ojos derramaron lentamente su desesperación. Y fue cuando la primera gota calló de su cara al suelo, recodó a su hijo nuevamente.

-¿Dónde está Fukuo?- le gritó a Hinata.

_Fukuo…_

Neji oyó ese nombre quedando inmóvil. Ese debía ser el nombre de su primogénito. Y con aquella duda resuelta su cerebro imaginó libremente como sería el rostro de su niño. Solo con saber el nombre, vio sus opalinos ojos, tan brillante y pequeños, su piel suave y blanca, y quizás un cabello opaco como el suyo que caía libremente sobre los hombros de su hijo.

-¡Donde está!-

-No lo sé Tenten-

Entonces el despertó de su sueño, encontrándose otra vez con aquella chica tan asustada. Viéndole a la cara, puedo sentir su mismo miedo. Tenten estaba desesperada por encontrar a su hijo, y él estaba allí parado como idiota. Un nuevo miedo le invadió, el hecho de saberse padre le hacía perder su rapidez, llenándose de escrúpulos.

_Donde…_

Lentamente su respiración se calmaba. Se sentía sin aire, asfixiada. Su temible pesadilla se hacía realidad, y las imágenes de la noche anterior se repetían nuevamente. Nadie le ayudaba, todo eran espectadores de su ira y su locura.

-Tenten…- llamó esta vez Hiroshi, que llegaba a casa, y salía en su búsqueda al jardín.

Se preocupó al verla tan débil en el suelo, rodeada de ojos que solo le juzgaban injustos. Entonces al levantar la cara lo vio. Ese era Neji. Era cierto que estaba de regreso. Sus esquemas se rompieron y su seño acusó a su primo de la inmensa angustia que brotaba de Tenten.

-¿Qué está pasando?-

Tenten escuchó aquello como el llamado de los ángeles, como la bella melodía que liberaría su opresión. Corrió hacia él. Dejando atrás todos los juicios.

-Hiroshi…no encuentro a Fukuo-

-Yo lo llevé a la academia bien temprano…- dijo con la mirada fija al individuo que se hallaba a las espaldas de Tenten.

Entonces no lo vio venir. Tenten llevaba extendido su brazo completamente para bofetear al Hyuga. Sus ojos quedaron sorprendidos al verla tan furiosa. Se tocó aquella mejilla marcada de dolor, sintiendo su piel hervir en aquel lugar. Impactado la observó a los ojos. Tenten se veía más que molesta, estaba encolerizada, tristemente preocupada.

-Jamás te atrevas a llevártelo sin mi permiso…- dijo dolorosamente aquel terrible regaño, pues la garganta le dolía de contener tantas emociones internas.

Ahora si se rebasó el vaso; ahogando su paciencia y su cariño por Tenten. Con fuerza la tomó de las muñecas, y la corrió unos pasos hacia atrás. Tenía que mostrar algo de respeto, e imponerse un poco ante la chica; entonces recordaba que aún era más joven que él.

_inmadura…_

-Tenten, te recuerdo que soy yo quien está a cargo- tras escuchar retumbar su voz, tan fría y pesada, intentó remediar las cosas, soltándole los brazos y aclarando finamente la garganta- No lo saque por asustarte, preferí que descansaras más. Estoy preocupado…-

-No vuelvas a ponerle las manos encima-

Ambos vieron atrás, encontrándose con Neji. La empleada que expectante se había mantenido, por respecto salió lo más pronto que pudo de aquella situación. Y todos los ojos que observaron desde las ventanas y puertas, repentinamente decidieron desaparecer. Los cinco años que habían pasado, no lograron hacerlos olvidar del potente carácter que tenía el heredero del bouken. Hinata tuvo aquel mal presentimiento, cuando lo vio acercarse asechando a la pareja de Tenten.

-Puedo saber que sucede aquí…- sinuoso hizo presencia Hiashi, una forma de poner en orden las cosas sin levantar la voz, pues con su solo mirar lograba poner todo el peso de su poder.

Mientras Hinata agachaba la cabeza, Tenten mostró el debido respeto, bajando la mirada y colocándose tras Hiroshi. Mientras Hiashi se acercaba, los ojos de los jóvenes mantenían fija la mirada, desafiándose uno al otro. El mayor se colocó en el medio de la situación, esperando así calmarlos a todos. Sin embargo su sobrino mantenía viva la ira, y su respiración no bajaba a los niveles adecuados.

_…solo_

Pegó sus ojitos al vidrio, viendo como libremente los pájaros recorrían en el cielo. Quería salir, recoger alguna flor, patear un par de piedras, gritar a los cuatros vientos y correr desaforadamente feliz.

-Quiero los ojos de todos bien puestos al pizarrón- dijo el maestro, especialmente para él- no me hagan regañarlos-

Se sonrió, pues definitivamente el mensaje era para él, que de seguro era el único que no prestaba atención. Mas, no le preocupaba, sentía que ya no tenía nada por perder; recordó el rostro furioso de su madre que con violencia acecina sacaba su cuaderno de la mochila.

Nuevamente el cielo fue atravesado por una pequeña ave, que disfrutaba de desplegar sus alas esquivando las nubes. Y gruñendo enfadado, volvió a desear ser una para volar lejos de allí.

...


	9. Pomelo rosado

**Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen; sin embargo la trama de esta historia es MÍA!**

* * *

_"...no logro saber que te llevó a buscar otros brazos…. Si fui yo quien perdió el encanto, o sólo fue otra la te deslumbró..."_

* * *

Levantó la vista y vio aquel pájaro elevarse por arriba de su cabeza. Sus ojos grabaron aquellas esplendidas alas, aquel planear tan limpio y despreocupado. Suspiró al ver como desaparecía entre las nubes.

-Neji…- llamó su tío- Veo que decidiste salir a caminar, tomar aire te hará bien-

- Salí porque necesito… saber-

-¿saber…?-

El suspenso decía más que sus palabras. Su tío extendió la mano dirigiendo a los jardines. Antes de salir mandó a preparar el té, y no antes de que se sirviera rompió el silencio.

-La claridad del cielo es demasiado sospechosa ¿no te parece?- preguntó sin más, con sus ojos levantados al aire- esta noche lloverá.-

Neji levantó la mirada. Era imposible, apenas dos nubes en el cielo, y el hombre sospechaba de lluvia. Entonces entendió mejor, cuando un grupo aves atravesaron el cielo en dirección opuesta a su visual.

-No deberías preocuparte por saber Neji… sino más bien por conocer- rió el mayor, tomando entre sus manos la taza caliente y bebiendo apenas un sorbo- Uno sólo sabe hasta después de conocer. Demás estaría decir que el saber se llena de conocimientos…-

La risa tan ligera escandalizó la naturaleza del jardín, pues en aquel momento una fría brisa removió las plantas. Suavemente, aquella corriente que se veía tan tranquila y dócil, trajo un aroma de lo más extraño; la mezcla entre las gladiolos y las azaleas, combinado con una extraña humedad. Aquel perfume le dio de lleno en la cara, provocándolo de una manera distinta.

Neji se levantó de pronto sin decir nada; mientras que el tío continuaba bebiendo su té entre sorbos, sin pronunciar reproche al caprichoso comportamiento de su sobrino. Apenas dados dos pasos, volvió la vista para agradecer con reverencia la grata compañía; luego continuó por los corredores de la galería.

La nueva brisa levantó esta vez el polvo entre las plantas, y el patriarca de la familia dio el aviso a las empleadas.

-Levanten todo, y comiencen con el almuerzo, hoy seremos pocos en mi mesa-

_…viento…_

Salió a la galería, esperando que algo de aire refrescara su mente, se sentía muy cansado. La situación de la mañana lo había revelado plenamente, y a Tenten la mantenía daba vueltas como loca en la habitación. Estaba con miedo de no saber cómo detener con las manos el curso de su rió, que aumentaba de caudal rápidamente.

La refrescante brisa golpeó algunas puertas, mientras los árboles mecían sus ramas violentamente. Entonces el polvo le llenó la cara de sorpresas, quizás el viento no sólo estaba arrastrando tierra. Neji caminaba hacia él, con un paso muy firme sobre aquel bastón.

-Con mis respetos Neji- se inclinó Hiroshi- me alegra saber que te encuentras bien-

-Tu cara no muestra mucha emoción- dijo molesto, intentando quitar aquella actitud cordial.

-Perdóneme, que es un rasgo de familia, la falta de expresión-

Se inclinó con una sonrisa y unos ojos expectantes a pronta respuesta, pero su primo no se veía muy interesado en conversar con él. Hiroshi entendía sin palabras, por una simple casualidad del destino; sabía lo que Neji había ido a buscar, y aunque le doliera, no podía reclamar como propio algo que no le pertenecía. Con más astucia, le miró de reojo antes de retirarse, al menos a su favor tenía el don de la palabra.

-Antes el silencio, deduciré que no vienes por alguna razón especial; entonces con su permiso he de retirarme…-

-Hiroshi…- detuvo su ronca voz- busco a Tenten…-

-Temí que fueras a decir algo así; pero, puesto a que no me has dado oportunidad de ignorarte, entra y acomódate mientras la busco-

Aquel gesto tan amable de inclinarse y abrir la puerta enfureció al heredero del bouken. Con buen trato no iba a comprárselo, él no caía en esos juegos. Hiroshi le invitó a sentarse, pero él parecía preferir no hacerlo, ó más bien evitar darle el gusto.

-Permíteme…- dijo inclinándose antes de desaparecer por los pasillos.

_-Padre, has visto a Neji…-_

_-Si…-_

_-¿Donde…?-_

_-Seguramente ha de ir a visitar a Tenten, quiere conocer a su hijo-_

_-¿No lo detuviste?-_

_-Hija, no hay paraguas que detenga la lluvia, solo viento que disipa las nubes. Deja que las cosas sucedan como escritas están-_

-¿Qué haces en mi casa?- preguntó Tenten saliendo del pasillo, seguida por Hiroshi.

Neji enderezó la espalda, y se inclinó al verle. Al levantar con cuidado los ojos, encontró la marca que el tiempo había dejado en sus cinco años de ausencia. Tenten se veía bella, pero no era la de antes. Sus cejas se arrugaban en señal de molestia, y su boca se fruncía con fuerza. Ahora su cabello se veía diferente, no era más claro, pero la terrible tristeza le había robado el brillo.

-¿Dime en que puedo ayudarte?-

Su voz no estaba siendo amable, ni agradecida, más bien parecía querer sacarlo de su casa. Después de estar cinco años lejos de todo, lo único que se ganaba era un mal trato por parte de ella. Entonces vio como el otro hombre, apoyaba su mano en el hombro derecho de Tenten, un falso intento de tranquilizarla; cosa que a Neji sulfuró.

-Quiero conocer a mi hijo…- su voz subía de nivel al modo que sus pasos se acercaban retadoramente.

La piel de la joven se erizó, su mayor miedo se acercaba de la forma más oscura. Tenía que hacer algo, impedir que el regreso de Neji le quitara a su hijo; se estaba volviendo paranoica.

-No puedes, no te dejaré…-

-Tenten…- reprimió en murmullos Hiroshi.

-Tengo derecho a conocerlo; y no necesito consultarlo- sus pies firmes se detuvieron frente a la pareja- ¡Quiero verlo ahora! Y es una orden-

En aquel retumbante grito se escuchó su nombre, pronunciado por una voz dulce, pero definida. Hinata se hallaba frente a la puerta, con los ojos puestos sobre aquella absurda discusión, intercambiando miradas entre Neji y Tenten; quienes aún mantenían fijo su mirar el uno en el otro.

-No puedes obligarme Neji…-

-En mi posición puedo todo Tenten, no fue una pregunta, es una orden…¡Quiero conocer a mi hijo! -

Hiroshi avanzo tenuemente por delante de Tenten, mientras Hinata se hacía lugar ente ellos. Quizás, y por como Neji hacia uso de la autoridad, sería mejor detener aquel carril de rabia en ese momento.

-Tenten…-reprendió la otra joven en la sala- Neji si puede conocer a su hijo, y si es tu obligación cumplir con ello-

-Ahora Tenten…- murmuró Neji sin molestarse por aquel repentino gesto de molestia por parte de los demás.

Aquellas últimas palabras rebotando cruelmente en el silencio, hicieron eco en su mente. Entendía que ya no era soberana absoluta sobre su niño, pero no quería creerlo. Entonces sus pensamientos la dejaron vagar, imaginando como le sería la noticia a su hijo.

-No está en casa…-

-Ve a buscarlo… o iré yo mismo-

-No… déjame ser quien los presente…- aquello era una plegaria piadosa, antes de levantar el rostro y pedir con mayor potencia en la voz-… Necesito ser yo quien le diga a mi hijo la verdad, déjame ser yo quien te presente… vuelve mañana…-

Ahora se daba por vencida, esperando la pronta respuesta de Neji, tan sometida en sus propios pensamientos que no escuchó su nombre en la dulce vos de Hiroshi. Su oponente conservaba la mirada fría y firme, preocupándola aún más.

-Neji…- habló Hinata de modo tranquilo para despertarlo de aquel transe.

_-Cumple tu promesa…-_

Tenten rezongó recordando aquella escena. Se había tensionado al límite, antes de escuchar la voz de Neji. Para entonces, lo oído había más calmo y triste. Si bien no lo conocía como antes, era claro que algo le había preocupado al Hyuga. Ahora ella estaba inquietada de no haber podido leer la mente de su antiguo compañero.

_Neji no suele actuar de un modo tan dócil antes sus propios caprichos_

El sonido de pequeños pies en el corredor de la escuela la despertó de sus pensamientos, observando de donde provenían las corridas de los niños. Amuchados, los pequeños salían del gran portón de la academia, y a velocidad entusiasta se abrazaban a sus madres que esperaban impacientes. Algunos otros se detenían a conversar con sus compañeros, mientras se despedían hasta entonces. Allí, a los lejos de la situación, y cuando más despejado de gente se encontraba el patio, vio a su niño salir cabizbajo, notándose como aún conservaba la tristeza del otro día. No sería entonces él quien corriera a ella con alegría de ver a su madre, sino Tenten quien con alivio se despegó del suelo para buscarlo con sus brazos y sostenerlo con amor.

Sorprendido, se detuvo al verla correr a él. Cuando la chica se acuclillo para rodearlo con sus brazos, el pequeño dejó caer la mochila al piso. Esta sorprendido y a su vez preocupado, nunca la había visto actuar de esa forma. Lentamente respondió el cariño, escuchando atento las pequeñas risitas que los labios de mamá dejaban escapar. Se separó de él y besó su frente, repitiendo suavemente que lo quería.

-Mamá…-

-No te asustes, solo estoy feliz de verte- despreocupó rápidamente al notar la inquietud en sus ojos- tengo que pedirte disculpas, por enojarme ayer tan severamente…-

De la mano el pequeño tomaba a su madre, escuchando cada palabra y pausa que la misma hacía al relatar la historia. Las nubes que traía el viento, no parecían estar solo en el cielo; su mente divagaba por preguntas que no tenían, para él, una franca respuesta.

-¿Cómo se llama?-

-Neji…- contestó su madre a la expectativa.

En una neblina de dudas, bajo la mira perdido. Poco entendía las cosas, y más confusas se le hacían a medida que caminaban por las calles, llegando a casa. Su madre lo notó ausente, y notablemente confundido; tal era su gesto que se hacía evidente su falta de atención.

-Digamos que es un segundo papá que había estado guardado por mucho tiempo y ahora quiere conocerte. Yo creo que se entusiasmó por verte, porque ha escuchado maravillosas cosas de ti, y claro ha de estar muy orgulloso… ¿no te parece?-

Se separó de él para ver un ínstate los ojos de su hijo, y buscar la respuesta en los mismos. No sabía si preocuparse o quedar tranquila del impecable silencio del niño. Suavemente tiró de su manita para obligarlo a verle; y cuando este le respondió la mirada no exigieron más palabras.

* * *

**Este es mi capitulo más largo, y por eos decidí dividirlo en dos partes, por miedo a que el que fuera largo lo hiciera aburrido. Espero que les guste... les quité el misterio del nombre del niño! jeje! ^^ **

**GRACIAS! De antemano a todo el que lea... espero que lo disfruten... y me perdonen si no es así ^^**

**Muchas gracias por todo!**

_Sugg_


End file.
